A Life Saved Is an Ally Made
by Sesshieluver89
Summary: Sesshoumaru saves Kagome's life in the final battle. When she goes home, she meets the reikai tantei, who want her to help them kill Sesshoumaru. Her heart and mind have an all out war about the right choice.
1. Default Chapter

Yet again, I've got a new story. I'm annoyed with myself because I keep writing new stories before I finish the old ones. But still, I hope you like this one! Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. So don't sue me.  
  
A Life Saved Is an Ally Made  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter One- Going Home  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha watched in horror as one of Naraku's tentacles headed straight for the young miko. Kagome threw up her hands, fully expecting the deadly impact, when she heard a thud. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru with a hole in his stomach, and a severed tentacle at his feet.  
  
"Se- Sesshoumaru. Why did you do that?"  
  
He turned to look at her, but quickly turned away. "Whether I like the fact or not, you are the only one who can kill the hanyou." He leapt back into the battle, not hearing her reply.  
  
"But I can't channel enough power into one of my arrows," she whispered at the space where he stood a moment ago. Nonetheless, she charged one with as much energy as she could and let it fly. "Die, Naraku!"  
  
He turned at the shout, but was too slow to avoid the projectile headed for his heart. But, the arrow missed its intended area of impact and ended up in his gut. The bottom half of his body was disintegrated, but the upper part of his body remained. Since it was his upper half that held the Shikon, he was able to regenerate himself.  
  
Kagome slumped to the ground, drained of energy. She was on the edge of consciousness when a voice whispered her name. Kagome.  
  
"Who's there?" A ghostly image of a beautiful woman dressed in a miko's clothing with armor appeared in front of her. "Midoriko."  
  
Kagome, you are meant to kill Naraku. You must rise.  
  
"I don't have enough energy to destroy him. I've exhausted my power."  
  
No, you have not. Reach deep within your soul. Your power will reveal itself.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and felt deep into her spirit. From within herself she saw a large, glowing orb, too large to be exclusively her soul. She tapped into it and felt the power surge through her body. "I can feel it, Midoriko."  
  
Midoriko smiled down at her. Very good, Kagome. Now, focus that power into your hand. Kagome did as she was told and her hand started to glow blue. Now, face Naraku and release it.  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
That energy is part of your soul. Pretend that it is a part that has been defiled and you no longer want it to be a part of you. Sever it from the rest of your soul.  
  
Kagome took the advice and turned to Naraku to release the power that had formed in her hand. She focused on separating the energy and, a second later, it was flying toward Naraku. The hanyou turned from his opponent, Inuyasha, and faced the death that was flying towards him. Everyone stopped fighting to watch the demise of the evil hanyou. He was engulfed by the bright blue light of Kagome's powers and he screamed in pain as all of the youkai within his body emerged and were immediately turned to dust. When the light died down everyone looked to see if he was truly dead. Sesshoumaru, who was closest, walked up to the body that was lying on the ground. Onigumo lay there, gasping for breath.  
  
Kagome approached next and asked, "Onigumo, how are you still alive?"  
  
He managed to get out a weak, "I don't know." Then, he stopped breathing.  
  
Everyone, including Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku, walked up to the two standing near Onigumo's dead body.  
  
"Kagome, thank you for freeing us. We are in your debt," Kagura said.  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Your welcome. Now, I have to put the Shikon back together." She reached down to Onigumo's corpse and picked up the tainted Shikon jewel. She purified it and then added her shards. When she was done, there was still a small part missing. "We need your shards Kouga," she said to the only wolf in the group. He handed her two pieces of the jewel and she added them to her larger piece. "One piece left."  
  
Everyone turned to Sango and Kohaku. Sango said, "The only thing keeping him alive is that shard, Kagome. I can't take it out. He'll die." Tears welled up in her eyes and Miroku put a comforting and on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and looked at him with pleading eyes. She knew the extent of Tenseiga's power. He could bring Kohaku back to life. He nodded at her and stated, "Remove the shard from his body."  
  
Kagome moved towards Kohaku and he stared at her, petrified. Kagome saw the fear in his eyes and said, "It's okay Kohaku. I'm going to remove the shard from your back. As soon as I do, Sesshoumaru-sama will revive you. Alright?" He was still scared, but he nodded. Kagome quickly removed the shard and Sesshoumaru immediately used Tenseiga to revive him. Kohaku, who had fallen against Kagome when he died, slowly opened his eyes and smiled. Kagome helped him stand up and said, "That wasn't too bad now, was it?"  
  
Her face turned serious and she looked at the incomplete jewel I her hand. "We don't know what will happen when I put this final shard back into the jewel. If I get sent back home, I want you all to know I will miss you so much. And, Sesshoumaru, thank you for saving me." She took a deep breath and fused the last piece into the jewel. It was a few seconds later when Kagome started to fade away. She looked distressed as she whispered, "Goodbye." With that final word, she disappeared.  
  
Kagome's time. Koenma's office  
  
"Alright, Yusuke, settle down." Yusuke, ignoring his child like boss, continued to pound Kuwabara's face into the floor, much to the enjoyment of Hiei. "Yusuke! I said stop!"  
  
Yusuke looked up from his prey and said, "What? I didn't hear you say stop. I only heard you say 'settle down.'"  
  
Koenma sighed and said, "Just listen up. I've got a new assignment for you."  
  
Everyone stopped their bickering and looked up at their boss. Kurama politely asked, "Koenma, what s our assignment?"  
  
A picture appeared on the screen at the front of the room and everyone, except Botan, drew in a sharp breath. A beautiful girl with midnight black hair and dazzling blue-gray eyes was smiling at them from the monitor. "This is Kagome Higurashi. She is the last known miko in existence and guardian of the legendary Shikon no Tama. Your job is to bring her back here so that I can speak to her about your next assignment."  
  
"What's so important about her, toddler?"  
  
"She is more powerful than any of you. You'll need her help on this next assignment. Now, she lives at the Higurashi shrine. Do any of you know where that is?" Kurama nodded. "Good. She arrived back home nearly an hour ago. If she is unwilling to come back here, contact me. Now, go."  
  
Botan opened a portal to a deserted alley near the shrine and they arrived at the shrine a few minutes later (except Hiei, who had run ahead). Everyone stopped at the steps and Yusuke groaned. "What the hell is with all the steps? There are almost as many here as there are at grandma's!"  
  
Everyone else ignored him and started up the steps. When they got to the top they saw Kagome sitting in the middle of the courtyard, crying on her mother's shoulder. Her mother looked up as the reikai tantei approached them, but made no move to greet their visitor. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan stopped to let Kurama talk to the two of them. "Excuse me, but may I please speak to Higurashi Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up at her name and her eyes widened when she saw a kitsune before her. She looked past him and saw three others. She also sensed another in the Goshinboku. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Our boss wishes to speak to you about something. He gave us no further details."  
  
Kagome wiped away her tears and her expression turned serious. "Until I have more details I refuse to see your boss."  
  
Kurama nodded to her and walked back to Yusuke. He whispered something to him and Yusuke called Koenma. "Hey toddler, she doesn't want to come."  
  
Koenma nodded and said, "I figured as much. Tell her it has to do with a youkai named Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kurama's and Hiei's eyes widened. "Koenma, that's the ruler of Makai. What could he possibly have to do with our next assignment?"  
  
"He is your assignment."  
  
Yusuke closed the communicator and walked over to Kagome. "Okay, according to our boss, he wants to talk to you about some youkai named Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew large and her mouth fell open. "Sesshoumaru? He's still alive?"  
  
Not as good as I had hoped. But, it's done. Review please!!! 


	2. I Won't Help

New chapter! Yay! (I ran out of stuff to say)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu or Inu.  
  
Blah- Hiei 'Blah'- Kagome 'Blah'- Kurama  
  
A Life Saved Is an Ally Made  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Two- I Won't Help  
  
Last time:  
  
Kagome's eyes grew large and her mouth fell open. "Sesshoumaru? He's still alive?"  
  
This time:  
  
Kurama and Hiei carefully watched her reaction and realized that this girl truly did know the ruler of the Makai. Hiei dropped out of the tree and was making his way towards her when Kurama stopped him. He spoke in a quiet voice when he said, "Hold on. Koenma will surely explain how she knows him. No need to scare it out of her."  
  
They heard her snort and turned to see her watching them. "As if he could ever scare me. He's a demon. I'm a miko. Think about the consequences of attacking me." Everyone there heard the threat hidden in that piece of information and Hiei growled and bared his fangs at her. "Like I said, you don't scare me. You can growl and show off your fangs all you want. I just went through the hardest battle of my life, against a hanyou that used over half of the legendary Shikon no Tama to gain as much strength as Sesshoumaru. Believe me, if I was ever going to get scared, that would have been the time to do it."  
  
Kagome's mother put her hands on her hips and said, "So that's what was wrong. You can't go back anymore, can you, dear?"  
  
Kagome's eyes teared up again and she looked up her mother. The tears broke through as she shook her head. "I'll never see Sango and Miroku again. There's a chance that Shippou and Inuyasha are dead too. And unless Sesshoumaru found a way to keep her alive, Rin is gone too."  
  
Yusuke, despite his tough exterior, hated to see a woman cry. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. His eyes showed that he felt for her and she smiled at him through her tears. After wiping her eyes she stood up and agreed to meet their boss. "I'll talk to him on one condition."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"All of you introduce yourselves." They did and then told Kagome how they were going to go through a portal to Koenma's office.  
  
She seemed skeptical when she asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
Botan nodded and chirped, "Of course! I've been doing this for quite a while now. I'm absolutely positive!" To prove her point, she opened the portal right in the middle of the courtyard and motioned for them to go through.  
  
"I'll be back later," Kagome said to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and Kagome stepped through the portal with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she found herself in a large office. Directly in front of her was a large desk, with what appeared to be a toddler sitting behind it. She titled her head curiously and asked, "Are you Koenma?"  
  
He floated out from behind the desk and levitated in front of her before responding. "Yes I am." He stuck out his hand and she shook it. "It's very nice to meet you Kagome. As soon as everyone arrives, I will discuss what I called you here for." A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in the office waiting for Koenma to talk.  
  
Yusuke was starting to get impatient, so he yelled, "Hurry up toddler! I've got a date with Keiko to get ready for!"  
  
Koenma glared at him. "You all have a new mission Yusuke. And it will be a lot easier if Kagome decides to help. So shut up and listen." Yusuke looked shocked as he shut his mouth and glared at his boss. "Now, your mission will probably be the toughest you have ever had to do." He took a deep breath and continued. "You must kill Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome gasped and Kurama's eyes widened. "Koenma, you can't do that. The Reikai and Makai signed a treaty. If you attack the king of the Makai, you are declaring a war that we will most certainly lose."  
  
Koenma sighed. "I have no choice. He broke the laws set down by my father. He killed five humans. It has to be done." He turned to Kagome and asked, "Will you help us kill him, Kagome?"  
  
She turned terrified eyes, brimming with tears, to Koenma. "I won't help you."  
  
They all tuned to her and Yusuke yelled, "What do you mean you won't help us? That youkai killed five people! Why won't you help?"  
  
"I won't help kill the one that risked his life for me. He took a hit for me that could have killed him. I will not turn around and kill my ally. I would rather die."  
  
"I suggest you help us. If you don't, I have to put you in a prison cell," Koenma said.  
  
Her eyes widened, but she still refused. "I will never fight against Sesshoumaru again. I said I would rather die, and I mean it. Your threats will not scare me."  
  
"Very well. Guards!" Four ogres ran into the office and tried to grab her arms. She purified two of them, but the other two managed to restrain her arms. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke stood to help her, but Koenma stopped them. "If you help her, you will join her."  
  
They stopped, but Hiei, for some reason, felt a connection to her. He sent her a telepathic message saying, I will inform Sesshoumaru. You should not be in there long.  
  
'Who is this?'  
  
Hiei.  
  
'Don't let him come to get me. I don't want him to get hurt.'  
  
Hn. Hiei severed their mental connection and left the office. When he was out the doors he contacted Kurama to tell him where he was going. Fox, I'm going to Sesshoumaru's.  
  
'Is that wise Hiei? You might put them both in danger.'  
  
Koenma will attack Sesshoumaru even without the girl's help. War is inevitable. Choose wisely Kurama.  
  
Hiei opened a portal to the Makai and ran to Sesshoumaru's castle. When he got there, he was greeted by a dozen guards. He easily ran past them and managed to make it to the doors. Just as he as about to knock, the doors opened to reveal Sesshoumaru.  
  
Hiei immediately bowed before him and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I have information for you."  
  
Sesshoumaru sized him up before saying, "Rise." Hiei stood up and glanced at Sesshoumaru. "You work for Koenma, do you not?"  
  
"Not anymore. I think you will want to hear what I have to say."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Follow me." He turned around and walked into the castle. Hiei followed him and was led to a study. When they entered, a kitsune was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room.  
  
"Hey, Sesshoumaru, when are we going to look for my okaa-san?"  
  
"We will look for her tomorrow, Shippou. For now, we have a guest."  
  
Shippou looked past Sesshoumaru and noticed Hiei. "Isn't he one of Koenma's?"  
  
"Let him explain himself Shippou. He has information."  
  
Shippou stood up and moved to another chair to let Sesshoumaru sit at his desk. "I want to find my okaa-san. I've waited five hundred fucking years to see her. I want her now!"  
  
"Hold your tongue, kit. If I hear you using such language in front of Rin, you will be punished. You have spent too much time with my idiot half- brother."  
  
"Sorry, but not seeing her has finally gotten to me. I need her back. She's the only family I've got."  
  
"I told you we'd find her, and we will. This Sesshoumaru does not lie. But for now, let the koorime talk."  
  
They both stopped talking and waited for Hiei to begin. He told them of Kagome and how Koenma had her locked up. By the time he had finished, the two youkai before him had blood red eyes.  
  
Shippou snarled, "They dare touch my Okaa-san. Koenma will pay for this."  
  
"Reikai will fall. If those fools think they can challenge me, they are mistaken. I will not die by the hands of those weak idiots," Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I wish to join you. However, Koenma suspects nothing. He will not hesitate to give me all of the information that is being given to the tantei," Hiei said.  
  
The inu youkai nodded and said, "Your help is appreciated. If there is any way possible to free Kagome I want to know. If she is hurt in anyway, Koenma will face a slow, painful death. If you deceive us, you will as well."  
  
"I will not betray you. I cannot help the reikai. I felt some sort of connection with her the moment I saw her."  
  
Sesshoumaru and Shippou nodded. "She has that sort of affect on most. Kagome's soul reaches out to anybody that has a good heart. She can always sense that kind of stuff," Shippou said.  
  
"As long as she is your ally, I am as well. I will not help the reikai."  
  
It's longer! Yay! Review please! 


	3. Let the Games Begin

The last chapter was kind of weird, huh? About Koenma... I don't really like him for some reason. I think he's mean, especially to the poor blue ogre. So I'm making him the bad guy! Sorry to anyone who likes him. Oh, and the reason Hiei bowed in the last chapter... well, in this story Sesshoumaru is way stronger than him and Hiei respects that. Even the most powerful beings will bow to their superiors (a lot of the time anyway).  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
A Life Saved Is an Ally Made  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Three- Let the Games Begin  
  
After his visit with Sesshoumaru, Hiei went to the shrine. When he landed in the courtyard an old man yelled "Demon!" and tried to put a ward on him.  
  
Hiei ignored him and walked up to the woman who had just run out of the house. "You are Kagome's mother?" She nodded. "Kagome will not be able to come back as soon as she originally intended."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei quickly explained and Mrs. Higurashi started to cry. "Why would your boss do that?"  
  
"He sees her as a threat. Do not worry. She is in no danger." He paused to check and see if any of Koenma's spies were around. Sensing none, he continued. "I have informed Sesshoumaru. He is not pleased about her imprisonment and plans on getting her out."  
  
"Please make sure that she is not hurt."  
  
"Hn."  
  
With Kagome. Four days later  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan had been coming to visit her for the past few days and each time told her what was going on. Even though she appreciated the comfort they were trying to provide for her, she didn't enjoy the visits nearly as much as she enjoyed the talks she had with Hiei each day. Shortly after he informed her mother of the situation, he opened a mind link with her. Now, she could contact him at any time she wanted to. Hiei kept her updated on the events happening with Sesshoumaru and she gave him messages to pass on to the taiyoukai.  
  
Kagome.  
  
'Yes, Hiei?'  
  
Koenma is going to attack Sesshoumaru this afternoon. I have already informed Sesshoumaru and he has asked me to free you. I will be there shortly. He immediately cut off the connection and headed straight to her. It took a few minutes before he got there, but as soon as he did, he made quick work of the guards and freed her from her cell. "I'm going to take you to Sesshoumaru. He and the kitsune have been anxious to see you."  
  
"Kitsune?"  
  
"Yes. His name's Shippou."  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "That's my son! Why didn't you tell me that he was there? I would have broken out of here myself if I had known that. It wouldn't have been too hard." Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing as he opened a portal to Sesshoumaru's.  
  
As soon as they appeared in the hall, Kagome was tackled by Shippou. "'Kaa- san!"  
  
Kagome, who was now lying on her back in the middle of the hall with a kitsune on top of her, was laughing hysterically as she said, "Hello Shippou-chan. It's good to see you alive and well."  
  
Shippou stood up and helped Kagome up before answering. "I'm glad you're alright, Okaa-san. I was worried that Koenma would hurt you." He pulled her into a fierce hug before releasing her and turning to Hiei to thank him for freeing her. "Thanks Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
They all froze and turned toward the taiyoukai that silently entered the hall. Kagome flashed a bright smile at him and said, "Hello Sesshoumaru. It's nice to see you again."  
  
"It's nice to see as well, Kagome." He turned to Hiei and said, "Is your friend joining us or not? If he chooses to side with Koenma, he will die."  
  
"He has not said anything about it."  
  
"Hiei, who is your friend? It's not Kurama, is it?" Kagome looked at him with worried eyes as she continued. "I don't want him hurt. As a matter of fact, I don't want any of them hurt. It's not like they have a choice in the issue. They are bound to Koenma. Sesshoumaru, you won't hurt them, will you?"  
  
"If harm must come to them to get to Koenma, then so be it." Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes and Shippou moved to comfort her when a knock was heard. Jaken, who had appeared shortly after Sesshoumaru, opened it to reveal Kurama.  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Kurama!"  
  
He looked at her and said, "So this is where you went. Reikai went crazy when they found out you were missing. I suppose you had help in escaping?" He glanced at Hiei in curiosity.  
  
"Yep. Hiei helped me. So, why did you decide to join Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"My loyalty lies with Makai above all else. I will not be controlled by some child that thinks he can do whatever he wants. King Enma does not even know of the current situation and would not be pleased if he did."  
  
"Um, should we tell him then?" Kagome glanced at everyone's faces and knew the answer would be 'no.'  
  
Sesshoumaru said, "We are prepared to fight, Kagome. If Enma decides to interfere with his son's stupidity, then he may do so. If not, then Reikai should be prepared to fight in the war they are starting."  
  
"Is it just us fighting?"  
  
"No. My army is ready for battle and Kouga will be joining us shortly with some of his men," Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Kouga-kun? He's coming? Uh, he has a mate right?" Kagome started to get nervous and her eyes started darting back and forth.  
  
"He does not. Why do you ask?"  
  
The door suddenly flew open and Kouga appeared in the entrance. "Kagome!" He dashed forward and enveloped her in his arms. "Are you okay? Did that kid hurt you?"  
  
"No, Kouga-kun. He didn't hurt me, although I am having trouble breathing," she said pointedly. He released her and she took a few gulps of air. When her breathing returned to normal, she smiled at him. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, I've just been missing my woman," he said, nuzzling her neck.  
  
Kagome sighed. "I'm not your woman."  
  
He smiled at her, not listening to what she said. "After this fight with Reikai is over with, we'll go home and start a family. You'll be my mate and we'll rule over the pack together."  
  
"Kouga-kun, you're not listening to me. I'm not you're woman. I never have been and I never will be." Kouga was still in his own dreamland when someone hit him on the back of the head. Kagome looked over his shoulder to see Ginta and Hakkaku glaring at him with identical agitated looks on their faces. "Ginta! Hakkaku! It's so good to see you guys!"  
  
"It's good to see you too, Kagome," they said at the same time.  
  
"Oi! What did you do that for?" Kouga was holding the back of his head and stared angrily at the two.  
  
Kagome laughed and said, "They were trying to knock some sense into you Kouga-kun. You're not listening to what I'm saying."  
  
"What were you saying?"  
  
"I was trying to tell you that I'm not your woman. I love you as a friend, nothing more. Alright?"  
  
"Of course you're my woman!"  
  
Kagome sighed and looked around frantically. Her eyes fell on Sesshoumaru and he inclined his head in a motion for her to join him. She smiled and ran over to latch onto his arm. Turning to Kouga, she said, "No, I'm Sesshoumaru's. So I'm not really available to you right now."  
  
Kouga's mouth fell open and he stood gaping at the two of them. "You're joking right?"  
  
To interrupt any further conversation, Hiei said, "They're here."  
  
Everyone turned to the door and ran out. Sesshoumaru quickly ran to the dojo and returned with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Handing them to Kagome, he spun around, preparing to meet the enemy.  
  
Reikai's forces were very small in number, maybe fifty fighters at the most. At the front of the group was Yusuke and beside him were...  
  
"Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "But how?" She glanced at the others to see their reactions and saw that those who knew the three were shocked.  
  
Suddenly Koenma, in his teenage form, emerged from behind Yusuke. "Well, Kagome, do my allies seem familiar?" Noticing her shocked face her smirked and continued. "I knew these three would be a weak point for you. You are not a threat to me as long as they are on my side."  
  
He was about to say something else when he was interrupted by laughing beside him. Inuyasha had an evil grin on his face and said, "Did you really think we would hurt Kagome?"  
  
"Never would we fight against Kagome-sama," Miroku said.  
  
"We let you lead us here so that we could join her and fight by her side once again," Sango added.  
  
They left Koenma's ranks and quickly moved to stand by Kagome. The prince looked angry and shouted, "I brought you back from the dead! How could you betray me?"  
  
Inuyasha was the one who answered Koenma's question. "Easy. Kagome means everything to us. She brought our alliance together and we will not let someone as pathetic as you destroy it."  
  
Yusuke laughed and yelled, "Go dog-boy! Tell the stupid toddler off!"  
  
Koenma turned to Yusuke and said, "Shut up you moron!"  
  
"Fuck you Koenma. If I didn't owe you for bringing me back to life, I would be fighting alongside Kagome."  
  
"Then you would be fighting on the losing side. I will win this and the mission will be complete."  
  
"Are you crazy? Look at them! They've got Hiei, Kurama, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, that Sesshoumaru guy, and tons of other demons! We've already lost this! Kuwabara and I are the strongest fighters you've got! We're screwed!"  
  
"The boy is right Koenma. Surrender now and I might forget this insult," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Never! You broke the laws set down by my father Sesshoumaru. You must die."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "Then let the games begin."  
  
I hope everyone liked this chapter (even if I didn't). Every time I tried to write something I kind of went into this trance-like state. It was really weird. But, I finished it anyways! Review please! 


	4. Let's Play War!

Can anyone guess who's going to win this very short war? Bet you can't! Anyway, I'd like to apologize beforehand for the horrible descriptions of the fighting. I'm not so good at putting things like that into words. Oh well. But I hope it's good anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

A Life Saved Is an Ally Made

By Sesshieluver89

Chapter Four- Let's Play War!

Koenma's forces suddenly launched themselves forward, most of them heading for Sesshoumaru, while the rest went for Kagome. Sesshoumaru's army immediately moved to intercept the weaklings headed for their lord, while Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kurama, and Hiei moved to protect Kagome. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku had somehow managed to make their way into the center of Koenma's forces and were proceeding to destroy the army from the inside out.

"Inuyasha, move out of the way!" He did, and Kagome quickly let an arrow loose.

It took out a quarter of Koenma's army and Yusuke paused in his half hearted fighting to look at the destruction that one arrow caused. "Holy shit!" He looked at Kagome. "Just shoot about three more of those Kagome!" She grinned at him and he continued 'fighting' Shippou.

Kagome strung another arrow and aimed in Koenma's general direction. She let the arrow fly, and Koenma was shocked to see the fighters next to him destroyed. He looked to the source of where the arrow came from and was even more surprised when he saw Kagome glaring at him with a determined look on her face. "I missed on purpose that time Koenma. I'm warning you. Retreat now."

"Never."

Kagome shrugged. "It's your funeral." She let another arrow go and was fully expecting it to impale the impudent ruler. She was beyond shocked when a giant of a man managed to pull him out of the way before the impact. All fighting stopped when the man finally spoke.

"What is going on here?!"

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and said, "Enma, you had better teach that foolish child some manners before I decide to fully take over Reikai. If he threatens me again, I will kill him."

"Koenma started this?" He looked at his son. "Koenma, why did you break the treaty?"

"He broke the law. He killed five humans!"

"So you decided to get dozens killed in a foolish attempt of war? Look at all of the deaths you caused!" Enma made a motion with his arm, sweeping it over the battlefield. "You truly are a fool!"

"But Dad!"

"Koenma, I suggest you shut your mouth before it gets you in any more trouble." Enma turned back to Sesshoumaru. "I apologize for my son's stupidity and any trouble he caused you."

"Do not apologize to me. Apologize to Kagome."

"Huh? Why should he apologize to me?"

"You went through more than the rest of us did. The child placed you in prison because you would not help him, correct?" Sesshoumaru saw her nod. "Then you deserve an apology more than anyone else here. And I do expect Koenma to give it."

Koenma grumbled something under his breath, but said, "I apologize for putting you in prison, Kagome. But how did you escape?"

"Hiei," she said, grinning. "Oh, and if you ever do anything like that to me again, I will kill you without hesitation."

Koenma gulped and Enma smiled at her. "I like your attitude, girl. Care to work for the Reikai?"

"Forgive me for my rudeness, but are you crazy?! I wouldn't work for Reikai if my life depended on it! That must have been some kind of joke!"

Enma lost his smile, and said, "Watch your mouth. You should not talk to your superiors that way."

Kagome looked around 'innocently', "The only person here that is even remotely superior to me is Sesshoumaru. I'm pretty sure you weren't talking about him. So who were you talking about?"

"Why you insolent little wench! How dare you insult me?! If I don't receive an apology, this war will be restarted!"

"Why should I apologize to you? You're the one that dared to call yourself superior! I was only pointing out that you're not!"

Enma stared angrily at her before launching himself at her with great speed. She threw up her bow in defense and blocked the attack, then thrust her arm out, forcing Enma back. Everyone was staring at the two in shock, wondering if the war was going to start again. They watched as Enma charged again and once again met the bow head on. This time, Kagome charged it with a little of her energy, so that Enma would receive a jolt when he hit the weapon.

As soon as he touched the bow, he let out a yell of pain and shouted, "What was that?"

Kagome smirked as he held his arm in pain. "That was a little of my power. Care for some more?" She held out her hand and a ball of blue miko energy formed, hovering an inch above her palm. The orb grew bigger until it was the size of a basketball. Just as she was about to release it, Enma put up a shield around himself. Kagome threw the sphere of power at the fallen ruler and, as it impacted the shield, the two conflicting powers caused an explosion.

As the dust around the two cleared, it was obvious who the victor was. Enma was on the ground unconscious as Kagome stood looking at him with disgust. Inuyasha and Hiei joined her to gaze at the pathetic heap of flesh that was Enma while Sesshoumaru walked over to Koenma.

"My patience grows thin. You had best take your father and retreat."

Koenma nodded vigorously and ordered Yusuke and Kuwabara to collect Enma. The two glared darkly at Koenma, but did as they were told. As soon as they had a hold of Enma, they left.

A few hours later

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Kagome said.

"You're right Kagome-chan. I was expecting it to last a lot longer than it did." Sango smiled. "Of course, it was all thanks to you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Miroku said, "You were the one that defeated Enma. They would not have retreated as long as he was still standing."

"Yeah, 'Kaa-san. They're right."

The four of them continued to talk about it, with the occasional comment from Kurama, Hiei, or Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru came in a little while later, asking to talk to Kagome. She looked at him curiously and nodded. "Okay." She got up and followed him out of the room, down the hall, and into another room. "Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't think we have seen the last of Reikai." Kagome nodded at his statement, so he continued. "I think that they will target you."

"Why would they come after me?"

"You are the link to all of our alliances. If you disappear, our alliances disappear."

"So I need to stay on guard, huh?"

"Perhaps you would accept a personal guard?"

Kagome shook her head. "That would be fine if I didn't have school, but since I do, that's not an option."

"The school would let you have one if I explained the situation." She was about to say something, but he spoke first. "Please, Kagome. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She stared at him in shock and asked, "Why?"

"I don't know. There was always something different about you. My instincts have always told me to protect you. In all those fights with Inuyasha, I had to fight my instincts in order to attack you. I will not let any harm come to you now."

Kagome nodded at him and smiled. "Alright. Thanks for worrying about me." She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

He looked down at her and allowed a small smile to grace his face before he hugged her back. She lifted her head to look at him and they were captured by each other's eyes. The space between them slowly lessened until their lips were pressed against each other. Sesshoumaru wasted no time before running his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. Her lips parted and he explored her mouth before coaxing her to do the same to him.

Kagome finally pulled away for air, and at the same time realized that the only reason she was still standing was because Sesshoumaru was holding her up. "Uh, Sesshoumaru, don't let go." She tightened her hold on him and they stayed that way until she could stand on her own again. When she could, she pulled away and said, "Sorry about that."

"I'm not."

She blushed and said, "I meant about not being able to stand."

"Ah."

They were silent for a few moments before Kagome asked, "So, who's going to be my guard?"

"The general of my army, Makoto."

"What's he like?"

"You will have to judge him yourself."

"Alright." They were silent once again, so Kagome said, "Maybe we should get back to the others. I'll have to go home soon."

He nodded. "Of course."

Once again the two of them walked out of the room, walked down the hall, and back into the study, where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Feh, it's about time the two of you came back." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Hiei says that your mother is worried about you."

Kagome nodded. "I know. Sesshoumaru was just about to take me home. Right?" She looked at him and he nodded.

"Before we leave, I must talk to Makoto."

He turned to leave and Kagome said goodbye to everyone before following him. She ran to catch up with him and stayed by his side as they walked out to the dojo, where Makoto was sparring with a neko youkai. Kagome looked around the enormous building and said, "Whoa."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing as he walked up to Makoto. The demon that was to be her guard was a black kitsune. He had waist length raven hair and blood red eyes. He had a black tail with a red tip and a pair of fuzzy fox ears with the same coloring as his tail. He seemed like a serious person, yet gave Kagome a gentle smile when they were introduced.

"It's an honor to work for you, milady."

"Please call me Kagome. I feel uncomfortable being called anything other than my name. Unless, of course, you count my kit calling me 'Kaa-san."

He smiled. "Of course Kagome-sama."

She rolled her eyes and sighed comically. "Close enough, I guess. So, can we go now?"

"Of course."

Sesshoumaru opened a portal to the shrine and they stepped through to appear in front of the house. Kagome opened the door and called out, "I'm home!"

The sound of three pairs of running feet reached them and suddenly Mrs. Higurashi, Jii-chan, and Souta appeared in front of them. Souta looked happy when he yelled, "Kagome! You're back!"

"Well, of course. Did you think that I'd never come back?"

Her question was ignored as her mother asked, "Who are your friends, dear?"

"This is Sesshoumaru and this is Makoto," she said, indicating each.

"Hello. It's so nice to meet you. Would you care to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you. I have something I need to take care of. I'll let Kagome explain why Makoto is here." He bowed slightly to them and turned to walk out the door.

"Well, I guess I had better explain."

Well, another crappy ending. But, right now, I'm just glad the chapter is done. I hope you like it! Review please!


	5. Makoto Goes to School

Everyone, I AM SO SORRY! It's been soooooo long since I've updated any of my stories. It's these damn hurricanes teamed up with school. Hurricanes Charley, Frances, and Jeanne all hit us pretty hard and we've had a lot of school to make up. And, since I'm in pre-IB, we've been loaded down with work, not to mention I have practice (for a very boring sport) from 3 to 5 Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and matches on Tuesdays and Thursdays. So, all I can say is... I'm sorry. Please forgive me!

Oh, and for the school in this chapter. I have no idea how the school system in Japan works, so I'm using our school system in Florida! Four classes a day (the same four for the entire semester), each an hour and a half (or something like that). For the art teacher, I'm not even going to try to find a Japanese name. The teacher I'm using had me as a student for three and a half semesters (Half the time I cut my elective for the second semester of eighth grade and went to his class) and he is _the best teacher ever!_ Even though he's kinda old. And, just so ya know, Makoto is using an illusion to disguise his true appearance (duh).

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

A Life Saved Is an Ally Made

By Sesshieluver89

Chapter Five- Makoto Goes to School

"So this Koenma could be targeting you and now you have to have a guard?" Kagome's mom was sitting in a chair, looking up at her daughter in concern.

"Yep." Noticing her mother's worried gaze, she added, "But don't worry. Makoto and Sesshoumaru won't let anything happen to me, right?"

Makoto nodded. "No harm will come to you while under my care, milady."

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "I told you to call me Kagome."

"I apologize. It is second nature to honor my superiors."

Kagome laughed. "If I was your superior, I wouldn't need to be protected. So, I guess I'm not superior, huh?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the somewhat child-like behavior of her daughter and watched as Makoto tried to find a way around answering her question. So she answered for the kitsune. "Of course you're not, dear."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama has implied that you are in fact my superior. So, I must call you milady," Makoto pointed out.

Kagome thought for a minute before making a suggestion. "How about you call me milady while we're around Sesshoumaru, but you call me Kagome all the other times? That's alright, isn't it?"

He nodded. "That is fine with me Kagome."

She smiled at him. "Now that we have this agreement, I think we'll get along pretty well."

----------Next day----------

"Kagome! Hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Coming 'Kaa-san!" Kagome ran out of her room, with Makoto following close behind. She grabbed him and pulled him along faster as she sprinted out the door. She quickly crossed the courtyard and started down the steps. When she reached the bottom, she ran straight into Makoto. She stumbled backward and then glared playfully at him. "You know, you could have brought me down here with you."

"Perhaps you should worry more about getting to school on time, Kagome." She looked down at her watch and her eyes widened. She squeaked and Makoto chuckled lightly. "Allow me to get you there faster." He picked her up and appeared in an alley by the school a few seconds later.

"Thanks." She pulled him into the school just as the bell was ringing and they ran into her first period. She walked up to her seat by the window and Makoto slowly followed to stand by her.

The teacher walked into the room and scanned the class, his eyes stopping on Makoto. "Excuse me, young man, who are you?" The whole class turned to the kitsune, but his face remained still, eyes never wavering (think Buckingham Palace guards). "Young man, I can't have you in my classroom without permission from the school."

Kagome asked, "You mean, you weren't told that he would be here?"

"No, I wasn't. Is there a particular reason why he is here?"

Just then, the door opened and the principal walked in. "Takahashi, I forgot to inform you of a guest in this class." She looked up at Makoto. "I see you have already noticed him."

"Yes. Why exactly is he here?"

"He is here as a personal guard to Higurashi. I wasn't given any further details. However, I was wondering if Miss Higurashi would like to tell us how she knows Taisho Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome struggled for an answer, but finally elbowed Makoto in the side, making him answer for her. "Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama are old friends. That is all you need to know," he said in a deadpan voice, while staring intently at the principal, making her nervous.

Kagome whispered to him, "Makoto! You didn't have to be so rude!"

His eyes shifted to her and he said, "I believe I just helped you."

"Sorry. But you could have been a little nicer about your answer. You're not Sesshoumaru, you know." Her voice took on a teasing tone. "Although you are just as good-looking."

Makoto blushed lightly and a few girls who heard the comment giggled in agreement.

The principal cleared her throat and said, "Class has already started and I believe your teacher would like to start his lesson."

Makoto resumed his post and the principal found a seat in the front row so that she could monitor the class. The teacher started to teach about the recursive rules for sequences and Kagome got confused the minute he started to talk. By the time he was done (which on average for our class is a little over an hour), Kagome had dropped her pencil and was staring at the blackboard with her mouth slightly open. "Alright, now for the assignment. Pages 684 to 685, numbers 26 to 48. Evens only." Everyone took out some paper and a pencil and immediately got to work. Kagome looked at the first problem and was instantly confused.

She poked Makoto in the side and he turned to her. "Do you know how to do this, Makoto?"

He nodded. "Yes. Do you need help?"

Kagome nodded and he looked at the problem and began to explain the process. Once he was done helping her solve that problem, he made her do one on her own to see if she understood the method. Noticing she didn't, he began to help her again.

Meanwhile, the teacher and the principal were talking quietly in the front of the room, glancing up at Kagome and Makoto every once and a while.

"He doesn't act like a normal bodyguard, does he?"

The principal shook her head. "No, it seems as if he is her friend. When you think of bodyguards, you expect tall men with huge muscles, bad tempers, and no brains."

"Yes, but he is the complete opposite."

Makoto looked up at them and they smiled nervously at him. He walked over to them and said, "Despite the fact that you implied that I am smart, I do not like the fact that you are implying that I cannot do my job."

"W-we di-didn't mean it like th-that," Takahashi stuttered.

"We meant that you are a change to the stereotypical bodyguard. You are not overly large and you are very intelligent. And I am quite sure that you do your job quite well."

He eyed them critically, then said, "Perhaps you cold refrain from talking about me all together. It may keep anything like this from happening again." He turned and walked back to Kagome, who was trying to stifle her giggles.

"Think you scared them, Makoto?"

He glanced back at them and nodded. "I think I scared them. Now, let's see if you got any of the problems correct." He glanced at her paper and was slightly surprised to see that all of her answers were correct. "You got all of them right, Kagome."

She smiled and looked down at her paper happily. Then she jumped up and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks so much for helping me Makoto!"

"It was my pleasure, Kagome." All of a sudden, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Shall we go?" Makoto held out his hand to help her up and she gladly accepted it. They walked down the hall and stopped in front of Kagome's next class: art. They entered the room and Kagome quickly went to join Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi at their table.

"Hey guys! How are you this morning?" She looked at them, but smile when she realized that they were staring at Makoto. "Makoto, I think you have some admirers." Her friends snapped out of their dazes and blushed at being caught staring.

"So, who's your friend Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Guys, this is Makoto. Makoto, this is Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi."

"You look too old to be a student, so why are you here?" Ayumi asked curiously.

Makoto's left eyes twitched. "Did you just call me old?"

Ayumi shook her head. "I didn't mean that you're old. I just meant that you look a few years older than us."

"That's because he is. Makoto is here as my bodyguard, you guys," Kagome said.

"Why in the world do you need a bodyguard?" The teacher walked in then and Kagome didn't get a chance to answer as she quickly pulled up a chair for Makoto.

Mr. Herr looked around the class and his eyes fell on Makoto. "You must be Makoto."

The kitsune nodded. "Yes, I am."

Mr. Herr nodded at him and said to the class, "The assignment for this week is a value study project. You need to make a preliminary sketch and then, based on that sketch, create a refined copy that will be used as your final project. Medium choices are conté, graphite, and charcoal, meaning, of course, that this project will be in black and white. You can get to work now."

All of the students got a few large pieces of paper and started on their sketches. It took Kagome a few minutes to decide what she was going to draw, but when she did it only took her ten minutes to draw it. "There! I'm done with the sketch!"

Makoto looked over at her picture and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw what she had drawn. "Kagome, that's..."

She smiled and said, "Yep." She had drawn Sesshoumaru in his demon form (giant dog) sitting at the edge of a cliff, looking at the full moon. Sitting beside him was a little girl in a checkered orange and yellow kimono with a little bunch of her hair tied up on the side of her head. Far behind them, in the background, a castle gleamed in the moonlight and a lake off to the right sparkled.

"This is magnificent, Kagome." He smiled. "You managed to catch Rin-sama's happiness quite well."

"Thanks." She giggled suddenly. "It's so weird hearing little Rin-chan being called Rin-sama, even if she's grown up now." (Kagome had seen Rin for a few minutes when she was at Sesshoumaru's castle. Sesshoumaru had found a way to turn her into a youkai, so that's how she's still alive)

"Why does it sound odd to hear her be called Rin-sama?"

"I knew her best as the little girl that always followed Sesshoumaru around. We played together when he and Inuyasha were fighting. When she was with Sesshoumaru, she had more responsibility than a normal girl her age. But when she was able to play with Shippou and myself, she was just another little girl having fun with friends. That little girl is forever imprinted in my memory as Rin-chan. Just as Shippou is still my little Shippou-chan."

As she was talking, she had started to work on her final project and by the time the bell rang, she was already halfway through with it. The rest of the day went by uneventfully and when the bell rang at the end of the day, the two walked happily out of the school, only to be greeted by...

"Shippou-chan!" Kagome ran up and gave him a hug and asked him what he was doing there.

"I'm here to see you of course. I just got you back yesterday. I haven't had enough time to spend with you, so I took off work to spend the afternoon with you."

"Are you allowed to do that?"

He shrugged. "If I want to."

"Well then, let's go have some fun!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another shitty ending. But, oh well. Good enough right? After all, I started writing this chapter right after I woke up from a four hour nap. - Well, hope you liked it. Review please!


End file.
